The Prosecutor and the Detective
by rynne chan
Summary: I've decided not to write the summary. You can guess from the title what this is about
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR's NOTE**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN!**

anyway, just wanted to post something on his birthday..,even though i'm a bit late

the next update of this fic will be NEXT YEAR

**The Prosecutor and the Detective**

**Chapter 1**

**-oOo-**

The sound of the phone ringing filled the once quiet room. It was only one o'clock in the morning. Although the lights were still off, the bright moon light illuminated the room through the glass window, making the single occupant of the bed visible as he stirred from his sleep due to the noise.

His name is Athrun Zala, a well known prosecutor in the local district. He became a prosecutor at a young age of eighteen so most people referred to him as a genius. In his eight years in this business, he had never once lost a case he handled making him one of the best prosecutor in the country.

With his eyes still closed, he reached for his phone on top of the mini table at the right side of the bed where he also placed his alarm clock and a lampshade. He pressed the "receive button" before placing it near his left ear and said "Hello" in a very sleepy voice.

"Prosecutor Zala...", the person from the other line spoke. Hearing that familiar voice was like a switch which turned on his consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up straight on his bed with a smile drawn on his lips.

"Fraulein Detective!", he greeted with an amused smirk on his manly face. "Don't tell me that you missed me already, 'cause the last time I checked, we were just together yesterday", he added with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Idiot!", came the detective's response and instantly hanged up even before the male prosecutor could say anything.

The prosecutor stared at his phone. The smile on his face grew wider. He always had fun teasing the female detective. He checked for the received calls and dialled her number. Much to his surprise, she picked it up with just a few rings.

"WHAT", she snarled at him, obviously irritated with the prosecutor's behavior earlier.

"Hey! I was just kidding", he said defending himself as he ruffled his now unruly hair.

"Unfortunately, I am in the middle of an investigation so I don't have any time to spare for your nonsense jokes", she replied with a stern voice. The man could imagine her rolling her eyes with a hand on her hips.

"Sorry", he said although he didn't really mean it. "Where are you?", he asked. His voice turned a little serious than before.

"Archangel Hotel".

* * *

><p>A red sports car was parked in front of the building. The engine died out and the door at the driver's seat went open as the prosecutor stepped out of it. The light at the entrance of the building was bright enough to reveal his features, blue locks, a pair of green emerald eyes, an aquiline noise and thin lips. At the age of twenty six, he had a nice built, although the gray jacket that he was wearing seemed to hide it. He chose to wear something casual, a simple shirt and pants, instead of his usual formal suit he wears in his office.<p>

He decided to check the right side of the building where he noticed some police officers and police lines while he was driving just a moment ago.

"Sir!", the police officers greeted him with a salute upon recognizing him. The prosecutor nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Are you through checking the body?", he asked while staring at the lifeless body of a man lying face down on the street, one look at the victim, he could already conclude that he fell from the hotel.

"Yes, sir. We are also done taking pictures", one of them replied.

Prosecutor Zala made his way towards the victim. He leaned down on his knee and examined it. There was a pool blood on his head. It must be from the wound on his forehead. He noticed something he was clutching on his hand. He borrowed a pair of gloved from the police officer beside him and tried to see what the object was. It was a nylon string. He tried to force open that hand and found four pieces of beads. On each bead, a letter/character was embedded. R-I- -T.

'What is this? Riot?", he asked on his mind. But there was something that was bugging him. It was weird to have only those four beads when the string was long enough to be a bracelet so he tried searching for more of those around the victim's body but found no one. He explored a little bit more around the area but still no sign of those beads so he eventually gave up.

He approached a police officer who seemed to be writing on his notepad and asked the female detective's whereabouts.

"Inside the victim's unit. It's Room 305", the police answered. The prosecutor head off to that place after thanking him. He walked through the entrance and waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. After a few minutes, the door went open so he instantly stepped inside. He stood at a corner with his arms crossed in front of his chest, still thinking about the case when something on the floor of the elevator caught his sharp eyes. He bent down and picked up the suspicious item, placed it on a piece of plastic then to his pocket.

When he reached the fourth floor, he found two men who seemed to be guarding it. They were wearing the same uniform as the police officers outside. His eyes moved upward until it landed on the sign right above the door. The number 305 was imprinted in black on a thin sheet of metal with a golden coat.

The guards recognized him even without showing them his badge which was the proof of him being a prosecutor. They greeted him and allowed him to enter the room saying that the lead investigator, who was the female detective, for that case was already waiting for him inside.

With a nod, he walked inside the room. He was a bit taken aback with how it looked. It was a little too neat than he imagined it to be. There were no signs that someone forcefully broke into the room.

On the wall hang a white banner. 'Happy Birthday Tolle' it said. There were also some heart shapes decorating it. But what really got his attention was the name. He just realized why the victim was familiar to him.

"Prosecutor Zala". That voice never failed to catch his attention. He turned to look at the person who spoke. She was a woman of the same age as him. Her blond hair was cut short, barely reaching her shoulders. Her eyebrows were somewhat furrowed giving her the fierce look, her thin lips rarely smiling and always saying harsh words. But despite that, she possessed a pair of honest amber eyes which always seek for the truth. She was clad in a white long sleeved polo with a dark green vest on top of it and a light brown trouser. She was also wearing a beige coat.

This woman was named Cagalli... Cagalli Yula Athha, the daughter of one of the most successful businessman in the city. It was still unknown to everybody why she chose being a detective for a career when she could have lived a much normal life inheriting her father's fortune.

The man seemed to be pleased upon seeing her, kinda forgetting what he was thinking just a moment ago.

"How's the initial investigation?", he asked. "Fraulein Detective". The smirk on his face just won't go away.

The detective let out a heavy sigh before answering kinda annoyed with the expression on his face..

"The victim, as you might have already know, is Tolle Koenig, a famous singer", she started. "It appeared that he had fallen from this building causing his death. A suspect has been apprehended based from the statements of some people around here. Apparently, she's the victim's girlfriend".

"What's her name?".

"Miriallia Haww".

* * *

><p>It was seven thirty in the morning of the following day. The small wooden door of a private building just across the Archangel Hotel went open as a brunette man walked inside with a yawn. Outside the building was a signboard where "Flaga and Co. Law Offices" was written.<p>

As the sign indicated, it was an office owned by a defense attorney. From the door, a brown couch can be seen at the left side barely touching the wall where a painting of a well known artist was displayed. At the window, two flowering plants on the pots were placed. Near the center was a long table/counter which appeared to be separating the waiting area from the actual office. Beside the door, an old wooden cabinet was situated. Further inside were two large shelves standing perpendicular to each other. These contain difficult-looking books about law and there were also files related to the previous cases, the owner and his colleague had taken. There were also two tables separated by a distance of a meter. On top each were desktop computer, telephone, calendar, some files and personal stuffs.

A blonde man was sitting on the rotating chairs in front of one of the tables. He had a disapproving look on his face as he glanced at the newcomer. In his opinion, the younger guy should act a little more professional because that man who just came in, was a defense lawyer just like himself.

The blonde man whose name is Mwu la Flaga was the founder of the law offices they were in. He was the brunette's mentor. They've been working in the same office two years now.

The brunette man lazily walked towards him. He was sort of grumpy that the older man disturbed his sleep and to top it all, it was supposed to be his day off.

"Why do you have to make me wake up this early, Mwu?", the brunette complained as he placed a hand on top of the blonde's table.

"Did you notice the cops in the hotel across the street?", the blonde man.

It somehow rang a bell into the brunette's head. He indeed noticed some policemen outside.

"What of it?", he asked with a bit of curiosity. It wasn't everyday that you get to see cops around that hotel.

"I received a phone call earlier... from the detention center", he started to explain. Kira Yamato, the younger one, showed more interest.

"A client?", he asked.

Mwu nodded his head. "Yeah", he said. "Due to some reasons, she was specifically asking for your service".

Kira smirked.

"She probably thinks that I'm better than you", he said in a joking way. Mwu just laughed dryly and said, "You wish!".

"So", Kira spoke trying to focus back to the client. "Who's this client?".

"Miriallia Haww".

Kira looked stunned. His eyes grew wider. He tried to open his mouth but words failed him. He just found it hard to believe that someone like Miriallia would be a client of his.

"Someone you knew?", Mwu asked. Kira could only nod in response.

Mwu's expression turned more serious. "She's suspected for murder". This even surprised Kira. "You better pay her a visit at the detention center. It's better if you could get the details from her".

Kira somehow recovered from the initial shock. He thanked the older lawyer and rushed to the detention center.

Kira walked through the familiar hallway of the detention center, an officer was beside him. When they reached the glass wall where you can talk to the detainee, he sat on the chair in front waiting for his friend, Miriallia Haww.

A few minutes later, a brown haired lady emerged from the door on the other side of the glass wall. She spoke something which he assumed was his name. She sat on the chair directly in front of him and they started to talk.

"I didn't do it! Please Kira, help me", she said as she started crying. She had been crying ever since the policemen apprehended her.

Kira looked at her with sympathy. He believed in her. He knew she couldn't have done a crime, much more a murder. There was just no way.

"What exactly happened?", he asked.

"I don't know!", Miriallia exclaimed. "I... I just saw Tolle's body on the ground. I swear it wasn't me who killed him".

"Tolle?", Kira seemed familiar with the name. "You mean Tolle Koenig? The singer?"

Miriallia gently nodded her head.

"Please calm down and tell me everything you witnessed. I promise, I will do everything to reveal the truth". There was determination in his eyes when he said those words which somehow put Miriallia at ease and started telling him about the case.

After the conversation with Miriallia, Kira decided to check out the crime scene. It was already ten in the morning. He noticed that there were fewer cops in the area. When he tried to approach the place where the victim fell, a police officer stopped him from his track.

"Sir! Civilians are not yet allowed in this area", he said.

"But Sir! I am the defense attorney of the defendant, Miriallia Haww, and I wish to investigate the crime scene", he explained showing him his lawyer badge.

The officer told him to wait for a second while he whispered something to a blonde woman who was probably the lead investigator. Kira noticed her as she glanced at him and started to approach him.

"Name?", Cagalli asked in her usual strict voice sending chills down Kira's spine in a not so good way.

"Ki... Kira... Y... Kira Yamato", he said while stuttering. That female was so intimidating in his opinion.

"All right", she said then turned to the police officer. "Let him pass". That went too well, he thought.

Kira thanked her before asking, "Are you the lead investigator?". It wasn't really the time to be intimidated by a detective. He had to do everything to get an acquittal for his client.

"Yes, what about it?" she asked back as she placed both of her hand on her coat's pocket.

"I'm just wondering if I can request for a copy of the autopsy report?", Kira replied.

"Ah, yes. The autopsy report", she said. "Sure, I'll have it ready for you. Just pick it up at the Criminal Affairs Department".

Again, he thanked her and started his own investigation .


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prosecutor and the Detective**

**Chapter 2**

**-oOo-**

It was the day of the hearing for murder of the well-known singer, Tolle Koenig. A lot of people from the media and Tolle's fans surrounded the entrance to the district court. They were yelling 'JUSTICE FOR TOLLE'. Miriallia trembled as she stared at them from the tinted window of Kira's car. Kira gritted his teeth as he watched his friend then he turned his attention to the policemen at the back seat.

"My client is under your custody, am I right?", Kira inquired.

"Yes, sir", one of them replied.

"So I believe that it is your responsibility to protect her from those people", Kira stated as he pointed to those people wandering around the place.

"Of course", the other one answered with a bit of worry. Although what Kira had said was true, it was pretty hard getting the defendant to the court without a single scratch from those people, especially since the victim was very famous.

Their conversation was interrupted when somebody knocked at their window. Kira and the two policemen recognized her immediately. Kira slowly pulled down the glass window.

"Detective Athha!", he greeted.

"Use the backdoor, it's open. Zala is arriving, I'm pretty sure that he'll get their attention so use that chance to go inside", she said then left instantly that Kira never had the chance to thank her.

As Kira started the engine, they noticed that people were gathering near a certain car. True enough, Athrun Zala did get the people's attention as he stepped outside his car. He was bombarded with a lot of question which he really found annoying.

Without wasting any more time, Kira and the others went to the backdoor and went inside the building. Once they got in, the guards instantly closed the door as instructed by Cagalli who was waiting for them there.

"Follow me", she commanded and they just followed without uttering a single word. She led them to the defendant's lobby.

"I'm sure you already know the way to the courtroom from here", she said.

"Yes, thank you. You're very kind. Even though you are from the other side, you still helped us", Kira said expressing his gratitude.

"What side are you talking about? I am in no-one's side", she remarked then just left.

Kira was left to ponder. He seriously did not understand what she had said. How could she be when she was investigating for the prosecution? Dropping that though aside, he turned to Miriallia who was silently sitting on the couch.

"Don't worry. I'll do everything to prove that you are innocent", Kira stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Miriallia weakly smiled as she mumbled a soft "thanks".

A few minutes later, a bailiff came and told them to proceed to the courtroom.

All eyes were on them as they walked in. Kira guided Miriallia as they lumbered to the defense side. He glanced at the prosecution and found Athrun and Cagalli sitting next to each other.

The chattering subsided as the judge entered the room.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Miriallia Haww", he said.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor", Athrun reported with confidence written all over his face.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor", Kira also said.

"Prosecutor Zala, you opening statement, please", the judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor", he started. "I am sure that you are all aware that the defendant is accused of killing her lover, Mr. Tolle Koenig who, by the way, was a famed singer. The prosecution will determine who the guilty party is based from the evidences and witnesses we gathered".

"Very well", the judge replied. "Prosecutor Zala, please call your first witness".

Athrun nodded his head. "I am calling Detective Athha to the stand", he said then Cagalli proceeded to the stand.

"Please state your name and occupation", Athrun said.

"My name is Cagalli Yula Athha. I am the detective assigned to this case", she answered.

"Detective Athha, Will you please describe to us the details of this murder".

Cagalli nodded her head once before answering.

"The victim's name is Tolle Koenig. Autopsy report says that the estimated time of death is between 10:30 P.M. -12:30 A.M. ", she began. All parties involved were already given copies of that report a few days ago so it was already submitted as evidence to the court. "It also indicates that the victim fall from a height of _ meters".

"Have you determined from which place he had fallen from?", Kira asked.

"Based from the height and the location of the body, we concluded that he fell from the balcony of his own unit", she replied. There was a brief moment of silence afterwards. Cagalli thought that Kira would have some follow up question but it never came. Apparently, Kira was actually racking his brain for anything to ask her but he got nothing.

"Please continue with your testimony", Athrun finally spoke breaking the ice.

"There were three sets of fingerprints found on the railings of the balcony".

"Three sets?," Kira interrupted.

"Yes, one is from the defendant, the other one is from the victim and the third one is still unknown", she explained. "There were no signs that the door was forcefully open and there were no signs that the victim struggled with the killer. In fact, the unit was quite neat".

"Ms. Athha, can you elaborate on how neat the unit was?", the judge requested.

"Yes. In the morning on the day of the incident, the victim requested the housekeeping section of the hotel to do a thorough clean up in his room. According to the hotel crews, the room was exactly how they left it except for the decorations. It was actually the victim's birthday on the day he was murdered".

"Are there any questions for Detective Athha from the defense?", the judge asked.

"No, Your Honor", Kira responded.

"Very Well", the judged said. "Thank you Detective Athha", he said then Cagalli left the stand. "Mr. Zala, please call on your next witness to the stand".

Athrun called on his next witness. The man being called walked nervously towards the stand. It was his first time inside the courtroom afterall.

"Please state your name and occupation", goes the usual line when a new witness is called.

The man on the stand stared at the faces of everyone attending the trial. He felt so anxious being the center of everyone's attention that he failed to hear the prosecutor.

"Name and occupation, please", Athrun repeated with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

The man turned to him slowly and tried to open his mouth to answer him.

"I... I am Kuzzey, a bellboy in Archangel Hotel", he timidly said while stuttering.

"Please speak louder Mr. Burskirk",the judge said.

"I apologize, Your Honor. The witness is quite nervous because it is his first time being called to the courtroom", Athrun explained. The judge just nodded his head.

Athrun turned his attention back to the witness. "Mr. Burkirk, Please tell us what you witnessed on the day of the incident".

"It was almost midnight when I went to Room 308 because the resident ordered some food. That's when I saw Ms. Haww entering the victim's room", he said. His voice was still faltering but it was still understandable.

"Are you certain that it was indeed Ms. Haww that you saw?", Kira asked which Kuzzey answered in affirmation.

"Did you see the victim when he opened the door?", Kira asked again.

"No, it looks like she already knows the passcode to the victim's unit", Kuzzey replied.

Kira walked a few steps towards him before stating his next question. "So you mean to say that you never saw the victim on that night?", he said with an emphasis on the word 'NEVER'.

"Yes".

"I'm sorry Mr. Yamato but I don't see any relevance of the question to the case", Athrun interjected.

Kira smirked at him before facing the judge.

"The victim did not open the door for the defendant, Ms. Haww, it is possible that the victim was already dead even before Ms. Haww went to his unit", Kira proudly stated his conjecture.

Athrun wanted to laugh so badly but fortunately he was able to keep his composure.

"Mr. Kuzzey", he started even though his eyes were fixed on Kira. "Did you see the defendant ringing the doorbell?".

"No!", Kuzzey said while shaking his head. "She immediately entered the passcode".

"And there you have it Mr. Yamato! Ms. Haww knows the passcode of the victim's unit so there's no need for the victim to open the door for her, especially since the victim had no idea that Ms. Haww was already at his door. It does not necessarily mean that the victim was already dead during that time.", Athrun explained. "Anything else you noticed Mr. Kuzzey?"

Kuzzey seemed to think for a while trying to remember the details of what happened that day. "Now that you mention it, Ms. Haww looks like she was grinning".

"It was the victim's birthday! As the court already knows, Ms. Haww is the victim's girlfriend. She was actually planning to surprise him", Kira said trying to defend his client.

"Ah, surprise him by killing him?", Athrun said trying to provoke Kira which actually worked for Kira was looking at him with a murderous look on his face.

Kira was gritting his teeth. "Mr. Prosecutor, may I remind you that you have not established a decisive evidence to prove that my client is guilty!".

"My apologies!", he humbly said with a bow but there was a smile on his face.

Kuzzey was allowed to leave the stand and the judge decided to have a thirty minute recess.


End file.
